Vacío
by Umbra Silentium
Summary: El momento de un derrumbe existencial. Nada es lo que era, pero todo sigue siendo lo que es. El tiempo transcurre y los días no se detienen en ningún punto. Tú lo ves todo en cámara lenta. Mira dentro de tu alma, a través de sus puertas. Lo único que tus ojos reflejan es vacío. One-Shot


_**VACÍO**_

_Umbra Silentium._

_Fanfiction._

"_Lentamente, si no eres fuerte te mueres por dentro. No quieres ayuda durante los decisivos momentos. La sonrisa se va de tu cara. Ya no puedes hacer nada, ves como se escapa, más el llanta ahoga tu almohada."_

_— _Porta.

_**VACÍO.**_

_Umbra silentium._

"_Lentamente, si no eres fuerte te mueres por dentro. No quieres ayuda durante los decisivos momentos. La sonrisa se va de tu cara. Ya no puedes hacer nada, ves como se escapa, más el llanta ahoga tu almohada."  
—_Porta.

Entro a mi habitación y la sonrisa se quebró. Me tumbé en mi cama y tragué el nudo formado en mi garganta. No se desvaneció.

Quería llorar. ¿Porque todo parecía tan perfecto para el resto? Podían continuar sus vidas, cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no te extrañaran, yo te extrañaba. Siento que casi todo lo que era se perdió contigo. Cada día despierto y pienso en ti, cuando leo te recuerdo, cuando estoy en clase de literatura miro tu butaca vacía. Todo duele, todo lo que amaba hacer me trae tu memoria. Sencillamente no me encuentro. Ya no sé como hacerlo. No quiero librarme de tu recuerdo, eres todo lo que necesito, eres mi todo. A veces sólo me alejo de todo el exterior, y cuando no lo hago, me alejo de ti.

Miro por la ventana, desearía verte volar hacia ella. De nueva cuenta mi mente me traiciona, te siento cerca de mí. Siento que estás conmigo en cualquier momento, pienso que nunca te has ido de mi lado. Ahora admiro el cielo, me recuerda tu hermoso iris azul pálido. Respiro profundamente detectando tu aroma.

— ¡Te necesito!— Elevo la voz. Se quiebra. — Te necesito...— Musité, cual suspiro de viento.

— Intentaré ayudarte aunque seas tus propias rejas.

¡No!, no de nuevo. Esa voz dentro de mí.

— ¡Ya no existes! Me dejaste, te alejaste. — Mis sonidos vocales se ahogan en un mar áspero y amargo.

No, ¡ya no puedo con este dolor! Mi mente juega conmigo. Corro lo más rápido que puedo. Los dos umbrales que para mí son muros, desaparecen. Siento la brisa otoñal tan gélida sobre mis mejillas, mientras el trote y la agitación se convierten en música para mi desesperanza. Me siento perseguida y huyo al único lugar reconfortante: el gran árbol sobre la colina.

Me acuesto sobre el pasto y aspiro el aire como si fueran a robarlo de mí. Exhalo todas las ansias de romper en llanto. ¿Desde cuando era tan débil? Yo

podía con todo, yo nunca lloraba.

Mi semblante lúgubre había cambiado a depresivo desde hace meses. Nunca te mentí, no imaginé una vida sin ti. Ahora sueño mi vida a tu lado. Ahora tengo una vida sin ti, y sabes... ¡apesta! Me odio, odio este alter ego frágil que sabía que existía. Odio el sentirme insegura, ahora sé que no me proteges.

Me incorporo del pasto para recargarme sobre el árbol y siento tu cuerpo en mi costado, tengo miedo. No puedo verte, pero me entrego a la locura de mi mente. Me recargo sobre lo que parece tu hombro y lloro. Tu imagen tal espejismo aparece, volviéndose nítida. Palpo tus manos, rozo tu ropa, sigo el camino de tus brazos. Tengo miedo, no quiero ver tu rostro. Tu piel es tan pálida, estás muy frío.

Te miró, te toco, no puedo creer que estés aquí y tal vez no estés.

— ¿Por qué?— Es todo lo que puedo preguntar, pero sólo guardas silencio.

Me abrazas. La sensación a hiel se mezcla con mi calidez corporal.

— Te amo, Sam. — Tu voz, ¡es tu voz! Me giro y levanto mi rostro para mirarte.

Tengo temor, temo que no seas tú, Daniel.

— Jamás entenderás lo que siento, Danny. — Te miro. Me pierdo en tus

detalles, eres él, pareces él, su boca, su nariz, su cabello negro… tus ojos azules. Respiro hondo para controlar mi voz. — Todo fue mi culpa, te perdí, te perdieron. Nunca me perdonaré. Daría todo por cambiar lo que pasó, yo no quise... Es decir, desearía no estar aquí. — No lo logro, se asfixia entre nudos.

— Tienes razón, nunca lo entenderé, no necesito hacerlo. Pero nada es tu culpa. Lo hice porque quería salvarte, porque no me perdonaría perderte. No pude imaginar mi vida sin ti, se acababa ahí. Preferí darte la oportunidad de vivir.

Siento ira y recelo.

—Acaso no pensaste que me sucedería lo mismo. — Miro tu sonrisa triste. Para ti tampoco es fácil, estás lejos de todos los que amas ahora.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, sólo déjame ayudarte.

Me aparto de ti. Quiero gritarte, ¡no quiero tu ayuda!

Te enfrento.

—No necesito ayuda, ¡tu familia te necesita con ellos!, yo te necesito... ya, ya

no hay nada...

—No te hundas.

—Tú no comprendes el vacío que siento, aquí dentro. Todo es gris, todo es tristeza enfermiza, todo es depresión. Parece que fuera lo que deseaba con mi estilo de vida gótico pero yo apreciaba la vida, Danny. Ahora la odio, odio no poder tapar el sol con un dedo, porque ese sol ya no está. Estoy tan vacía, ¡me perdí!, me perdí infinitamente. No sé quien soy, me embriaga la indiferencia.

— Siempre fuiste más fuerte. Por eso estoy aquí. Porque todo ese vacío no se

llenará hasta que tú lo desees.

— ¿Y crees que no quiero hacerlo? ¡Esto es tan injusto! ¡No tiene sentido!

— Pero era inevitable, Sam. Tenía que salvarlos, salvarte.

— Ya nada tiene sentido, no tenía sentido que desperdiciaras tu vida en mí.

— Estoy contigo ahora. ¿Eso no lo tiene? Para mí sí lo tiene, contigo, ¡viva!

Guarde silencio, no podía responder. Por tantas cosas te extraño. Te amo Danny Fenton y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Tengo tantos pensamientos sobrecargando mi garganta, pero dejo que mi silencio hable. Tú me conocías. Me conoces ahora, también.

Las palabras sobran en este punto.

— Te esperaré, Sam. No hay prisa. Esperaré una eternidad por esa bonita sonrisa.

No puedo evitar adornar mi sonrojo con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras mis ojos parecen quebrarse en gotas saladas.

La herida tan profunda parece sanar un poco, pero duele tanto. Duele ocultarla y con el roce de mi falsa serenidad siento que se abre más, son como cortes en piel con capas de ropa.

Evito esto, evito mostrar mi tristeza. Me lastima más oír a Tucker preguntándome como me encuentro, escuchar a mis padres preguntarse cómo me siento cada mañana. Ver a Jazz siendo fuerte y oír sus palabras de aliento.

Cada acción provoca una yaga más profunda.

El cielo oscurece y las estrellas comienzan a tomar parte de su firmamento. Desearía estar ahí, poder tocarlas con mis manos y hablar con las luces de cada una. Tal vez ellas me puedan decir cuando se le da un final de mi tormento. Te miro otra vez, ahí estás, estable, relajado, pasible.

Te pregunto:

— ¿Podrías llevarme al cielo?— Miro el desconcierto en tu rostro, pero pareces entender.

— ¿Volando como en los viejos tiempos?— Sólo niego con la cabeza. — ¿Con las estrellas? — Asiento cual niña. — Aún no.

— ¿Por qué?

— Aún no es tú tiempo, Sam.

¿Qué? Estoy sangrando, ¡mi estado emocional es deplorable!, está agonizando. ¿Qué clase de castigo era este? Necesitaba que fuera mi tiempo, ahora.

Pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos, retomas la palabra ahora.

—No voy a detenerme, haré que veas tus días como esas estrellas. Luminosos, fascinantes, inolvidables, aunque parezcan iguales.

— ¡Cada segundo de mi vida es una eternidad!

— Disfruta esos segundos, intenta relájate. La vida es muy valiosa. — Tu último gesto cambio, pareces anhelarlos más que yo.

Yo sólo guardo silencio.

—Sabes Sam, aprendí que un día pierdes, otros ganas. La vida nos da y nos quita. Pero, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Y por qué tú no la tienes?

Suspiras, creo que ya esperabas mi cuestionamiento.

— No has cambiado del todo. —Me sonríes de lado, sólo como tú sabes hacerlo. — La tuve y por eso creo que tú la mereces

—Odio la monotonía. Los días son monótonos sin ti y esas aventuras cazando fantasmas. — Sonrío de lado al recordar esos días. Pareces sonrojado.

— Aunque iguales, los días se acaban. Quiérete Sam, quiérete más de lo que yo te amo. Piensa en lo que te has descuidado, yo no quiero esto. No quiero que te derribes en la cama. Quiero que salgas disfrutes, que seas feliz.

La vida es difícil, y necesitas llorar o gritar para desahogarte. Y ahora, dime, ¿qué piensa?

— Deseo dejar todo, tomar tu lugar. ¡Yo era el sacrificio para el Ángel de la muerte! ¡No tú! ¡Si no hubiera sido tan tonta! Si no hubiera liberado ese estúpido brazalete para darle una lección a la cabeza hueca de Paulina. Tú estarías aquí, nada hubiera sido necesario. ¡La destrucción hubiera sido evitada!

Danny, yo sólo… sólo quiero morir.

—No Sam, ¡Sonríe! Tienes que divertirte, reír, sentirte contenta, tranquila. ¡Vive!, vive por tu familia, por Tucker, por mí, pero sobretodo por ti.

Hasta ahora comprendo todo. Sólo te abrazo. Comprendí lo que significa tu sacrificio. Tú dejaste todo por mí. Sé que debo responder a lo que está hecho, sino tu sacrificio no valdría la pena. Debo vivir con mi error, no morir con él.

— Gracias. — Te digo y tú sonrisa se desvanece tenue.

Me miras, y suspiras. — Te amo, Danny. — Te digo suavemente.

— Solo recuerda, fuiste tú quien me enseño que no me tengo que rendir. — Te detienes en mis pupilas violetas clavando tus pupilas azules. Tu sonrisa vuelve. —Te amo, Sam.

Por primera vez en siete meses, sonrío sincera y alegre. Te desvaneces en mis brazos, para nunca volver.

7


End file.
